1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is not only lightweight and thin but also has wide viewing angles, fast response speeds, and low consumption power, and is thus regarded as a next-generation display apparatus.